After Wendy Went Home
by SwordsFireMe
Summary: After Wendy went home Neverland was never the same again. Peter's never-ending spirit was finally disappearing, Hook won the lost boys, and maybe worst of all... Peter Pan started growing up. Of course, maybe that isn't such a bad thing, as Peter desperately wants to find Wendy again.


**Author's Note:**

This is my first ever fanfiction so please feel free to criticize and please enjoy!

Chapter One:

Ever since Wendy, Michael, and John left, Neverland had never been the same. Peter had for the first time, found a true reason to grow up. In fact, he wanted to grow up. He wanted the warm feeling in his chest that he got from the gorgeous Wendy Darling. He wanted to feel loved, as Captain Hook had explained what love meant during a daunting battle for the crown of the Lost Boys. He needed to touch Wendy once again and he especially wanted her kiss. (but not a thimble)

The Lost Boys could see the change in Peter. He flew slower. His pride drained right from the tips of his toes. Sometimes, even thinking a happy thought was difficult. Without Peter to lead the way the boys began to lose their path.

Nibs, who had always had a secret crush on Peter realized that his chances with Peter were gone; Peter was never getting over Wendy. He cried in misery every night and with Peter so distracted, no one ever offered him comfort. Well except for Curly that is, who's idea of comfort was a pound to the head.

Captain Hook had returned after hearing a report from Smee, that Peter's skill had dropped by a mile a minute. He was so heartbroken that all sense of who, what, where, when was gone. As a result of Hook's return, Curly took a blow to the gut, passing him out for a weeks' time. (Nibs had no companion during that week and his throbbing headache miraculously disappeared.)

All in all, Peter and the Lost Boys were a broken bunch of children forced to following Hook's orders. They walked like zombies and Hook gave them the worst of punishment for skipping their bedtimes so many nights. Peter, was slowly becoming as unruly as Captain Hook.

*/*/*

"Look alive, Tootles," Peter snorted after giving him a wack on the bum as a joke. Tootles stuck his tung out at Peter, something none of the boys had ever considered doing before.

"What happened to you, Butt Face?" Curly snickered, seeming like a joke, but it was truly a question all of the boys had wondered. 'Why is Peter acting so different? It was only a girl who left after all. What difference does it make?' To Peter, it meant everything.

"Like you, baboons would know. Have any of you ever felt the love?" Peter questioned skeptically.

"Actually, I," Tootles started but was interrupted by Hook.

A slap on Peter's shoulder showed the alliance formed between him and Hook. Peter was to work for Hook and Hook would show Peter about this so-called love. According to Hook long ago, he had known a girl who brought the same feeling to his chest. She had left him just like Wendy had chosen rotten, old London over Peter. That was the same reason Hook had chosen to find Neverland in the first place; he would never have to have his heartbroken again.

"What was that Tootles?" Hook said laughing as if daunting Tootles to threaten him, "Were you announcing that you have felt the love before?"

"No, I mean, yes Sir, I have felt the love before."

"Hm… and who might you have loved." Captain Hook sneered.

"Never mind," Tootles mumbled not wanting to share his crush. From what Hook had said, love was only shared between a girl and a boy, if he admitted he liked Peter, it would be saying he was broken. Hook would give him all of the nastiest jobs as a punishment and he swore he couldn't scrub the deck with a toothbrush again.

"That is what I thought. All of those who have never felt love, begin your mornin' ritual. Peter, come with me." The morning ritual meant preparing to scrub the Captain's feet in a sudsy bath and treating all of his nasty warts. Peter was lucky enough to miss the ritual because he had to learn his lessons from, Hook, but the boys weren't so fortunate.

"Hiddy-Ho," Hook called, "Today we will learn about chasing your love until she comes back." Ordinarily, Peter would have pointed out that Hook had run away from his heartbreak instead of chasing it, but with Peter's confidence on the bottom of the sea, there was no point.

"Yes, Capt'n Hook, how may I do this. How may I steal a kiss from Wendy Darling."

"Needn't be so formal boy. You never were before my great victory over y'all. Before our little alliance, you were running about singin' cockle-doodle-do with no thought to it." Hook let out a loud belly laugh. Peter caught the scent of putrid rum on his breath. This was how the "lesson" always went; Hook would announce the topic of the day and then spend the rest of the time laughing, as he was drunk on rum.

Peter began to sit back and relax as he always did during the lessons. He had nothing better to do besides listening to Hook's crooked tails about what a wonderful suitor he used to be. Unfortunately, as the Captain drank more and more his words jumbled closer and closer until it was one long slur of noise… the stories lost in the cacophony.

However, as Peter sat back he noticed a small splotch of blood right below his crotch. 'How interesting,' he thought until a flashback of long-forgotten memories came rolling in.

_Pandara Peters, you get over here and get in the pink dress for Mommy._

_Pandara, be a good girl and play dolls, not with trucks._

_A period, Pandara, is something all women get and you will soon. When a bit of blood show on your panties all you have to do is put a bit of cloth there. You will get your period every month and one day you will give birth to your very own baby!_

_Pandara Peters, I'll beat you till death if you ever so much as touch those overalls again._

Peter knew what was under his pants didn't match the other boy's, but he had long since lost any memory of being considered a girl. He had only known he felt like a boy and therefore was. However, in Neverland, time was stopped, how could he have gotten a period? He couldn't grow any older. Or could he?

He barged from Hook's corridor as the other boys stared in wonder. 'What was Peter doing? Had he finally turned against Hook?' Peter starred about and very carefully inspected all of the boys. Curly's voice was deeper and the twins had a bit of hair flowing in their armpits. It was official, the Peter Pan and his Lost Boys were finally aging.

Peter didn't know what to do. Neverland had stopped working. He was growing up without his beloved Wendy by his side. How could this have happened? Who broke Neverland?

"Hook! Captain Hook! Help, help," Peter cried, "Neverland is aging!" Peter's face was about as twisted as the devils in confusion and anger. This was a place he had run to, to escape having to be a girl and now it was broken. Worst of all, Wendy wasn't there! Of course, even if Wendy was here she could never feel the love for a boy born a girl's body, could she?

"medearboy," the Captain grumbled. Peter could hardly make out the words. They sounded more like tik-tok crock's growl than anything else. "couresyegrowin'upneverlandspiritsbeenlost." In Peter's haste, he could do nothing but panic at the spur of nonsense Hook had let out. Why wouldn't he panic? He was menstruating!

"ANSWER ME HOOK! WHY AM I GROWING UP!" Peter shouted like never before. He was so loud that you would think he was thunder. All of the birds in Neverland flew from the tree in fright and the very grounds of the island shook. Slightly, was so startled that he fell over. Then, all of the boys stared at him in the eyes and gasped,

"Growing Up?" It was known that the boys on Neverland did grow, but it was a much slower process than back in the real world, but Peter Pan growing up? It was completely absurd. None of the boys could fathom it and even Tinkerbell, who had flown in haste after hearing all of the commotions, seemed confused. It was only Hook who seemed to know what was happening.

Peter cried and tried his best to dag Hook with his dagger straight in the throat. He was so angered that he couldn't think straight at all. Fury was spilling from every pore of his skin and Curly claims that smoke came from Peter's ears. Peter couldn't grow up. He wouldn't grow up. At least not without Wendy. He hated adults and there was nothing worth being one without Wendy. And just as he was about to slay Hook, Smee whacked Peter in the head with Hook's cold empty rum bottle and Peter fell down, down, down, into the darkness.


End file.
